


Fake Dating Agency

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fake Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Kara works for the FDA. She dates wealthy people, for money. That's her job. So far it's always been about men, but then her boss, Cat Grant, gives her a new file. She is selected to be Lena Luthor's date.





	

Kara’s heels clack lightly on the floor as she walks into the FDA, which is where she works. It’s short for the fake dating agency. Her job entails dating wealthy people to accompany them to galas and such. There is a strict policy which is laid out for each and every customer. Their customers are always men.

No sex with a customer, regardless of how much they are willing to pay extra, which is a logical rule because they are not prostitutes. Kissing is not allowed, unless it’s on the cheek or if the customer paid extra for a peck on the lips every now and then. Lastly, no inappropriate touches are allowed. It all happens in a professional manner and it’s not a cheap service.

Generally, one date costs ten grand and an occasional peck on the lips would add a grand to that, unless a different price was agreed upon. A big piece of the money goes into the clothes they wear for the date, to look just as wealthy and exquisite, with matching jewelry.

“Kara, there you are,” Lucy says, who is one of Kara’s friends and colleagues.

“Hello, Lucy,” Kara replies with a warm smile. “How was your date with Mister Sveltze last night?” she asks while she takes a seat at the round table.

“It was so-so,” Lucy answers, holding her right hand horizontally and shaking it a bit with her fingers spread.

Alex huffs loudly as she walks in, pulling her chair back with force before sitting down. There’s a scowl on her face.

“Alex?” Kara asks, concerned to see her sister so frustrated.

“Bad date with Maxwell Lord?” Lucy asks Alex, taking a guess.

“The worst,” Alex answers, her nostrils flaring up. “We were sharing a bottle of cognac and next thing I know, he suggested we could go to this place,” she explains, looking up to meet their eyes. “He offered to pay me an extra ten grand under the table if I’d say yes. I said no, of course.”

“What a cheapskate,” Lucy replies, grumbling. “I’d pay so much more to share a bed with you,” she says, winking at Alex.

“Very flattering,” Alex says, offering Lucy a small smile. “We need to put him on our blacklist.”

“Shit, am I late?” Leslie asks as she walks in.

“I think you’re just on time,” Kara answers, watching Leslie take a seat.

“Good morning, ladies,” Cat says as she walks in.

“Good morning, Miss Grant.”

Kara looks at the files their boss is holding, which must be about new clients. Customers always pass through an interview with Miss Grant first, who shows them a small file about each woman who works for the FDA and then it is discussed who the customer wants to date, along with the necessary details and agreements.

“Kiera, I have a special customer for you,” Cat says, tossing a file down in front of Kara.

Kara wonders what precisely Miss Grant means by special. “Who is it?” she asks while she opens the file.

“Miss Luthor,” Cat answers dryly.

“What?” Alex asks, gasping.

Kara’s eyes widen as she skims through the file. “My next customer is… a woman?” she asks her boss, confused. “I thought our agency was about fake dating men.”

“Miss Luthor caught wind of our organization,” Cat explains, calm and composed. “I had a long talk with her and she personally handpicked you, Kiera. Miss Luthor paid an extra fifty grand for you, so I expect this to go well. Is that clear?”

“Crystal, Miss Grant,” Kara answers. She’s still processing her first surprise that her next customer is a woman, which is a welcome change up and now she has to process the second surprise that Miss Luthor paid extra, fifty grand extra no less. One date usually costs ten grand, so it’s crazy that Miss Luthor paid sixty grand.

“Miss Luthor will be attending a benefit tomorrow evening where you will be her date,” Cat says to Kara. She clears her throat and puts the other files down on the table. “Now, for the rest of you,” she continues, handing the files out. “Leslie, no snarky attitude with your customer this time,” she warns.

“Anything you say, Miss Grant,” Leslie replies with a bittersweet smile.

“Is this woman thing a one-time deal or are we changing our policy?” Lucy asks, purely out of curiosity. “I swing both ways anyway, just saying.”

“I do not care where you swing,” Cat answers coldly. “This is business and business only. It is possible in the future to have more female customers, though for the time being it is only Miss Luthor.”

Kara reads further through the file and the Luthor name is not an unfamiliar one. Miss Luthor is the notorious CEO of L-Corp, a billion dollar company. Aside from that, Miss Luthor is known as strikingly beautiful. Miss Luthor is without a doubt the wealthiest customer she ever had the pleasure of dating, or well, fake dating.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara double checks herself in the mirror, clad in a silky black dress which cost a small fortune. She’s wearing pearl earrings and a hint of pink lipstick. Her hair is in loose curls and she has a very small black purse she can carry in her hand. Black heels complete her outfit.

Content with what she sees, she goes outside where a limousine is waiting to pick her up, courtesy of Miss Luthor who insisted on having her travel in style. The drive does not take long and when she arrives, there’s a swarm of guests at the benefit.

She glances around when she enters, waiting to spot Miss Luthor and then she does spot her, noticing her a few steps away with a glass in her hand. Okay, it’s show time. She read the file clearly so she knows what to do.

“Hi, Lena,” Kara says with a broad smile.

Lena smiles right back at her. “Hello, Kara,” she replies before leaning in and kissing her cheek. “I’m happy you’re here, darling.”

“Of course,” Kara says easily, lightly touching Lena’s upper arm. “I wouldn’t want to miss this for the world.”

Lena makes eye-contact with a waiter, who in turn immediately walks over to offer Kara a glass.

Kara politely accepts and she can see there are curious eyes glancing at them already.

“You are breathtakingly beautiful,” Lena whispers in Kara’s ear.

Kara feels a blush rising in her cheeks at the compliment, which is not a part of the act. “So are you,” she replies meekly. It feels like an honor that Miss Luthor picked her rather than someone else.

“Gentlemen,” Lena says when a few men approach, business partners of sorts. “This is my date, Kara Danvers,” she says, proudly introducing her company.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Danvers,” one of the men says. He politely shakes her hand. “Winning Miss Luthor over is not an easy feet. Do tell, what is your secret?”

Kara can see that his smile is polite and sincere. “Actually,” she answers, “Miss Luthor won me over rather than I her, in a way,” she says, careful to not make it sound as if Miss Luthor was desperately pining after her. “The second I met her, I knew I had to keep seeing her. She is a smart, beautiful woman. It took me a lot of flowers and chocolate, but eventually she agreed to go out with me and well, here we are.”

“It was impossible for me to say no,” Lena pitches in. “After she brought me plumerias I couldn’t resist.”

“I knew they are her favorite,” Kara continues with a smile, touching Lena’s arm lightly again.

“How long have you two been dating?” one of the men asks.

“About a month,” Lena answers in Kara’s place.

“Only a month?” the man replies, sounding surprised. “With the loving looks you two share I would have guessed longer.”

“It feels as if I have known her forever,” Kara suffices. “It’s that feeling where you meet someone and suddenly everything that didn’t make sense before does. Everything falls into place and the world appears more vibrant. You know that when you look into their eyes, it’s always going to be your favorite color from that day onward.”

“You explain it so lovingly, my darling,” Lena says to Kara, her eyes twinkling with affection.

Kara closes her eyes when Lena leans in, expecting a quick peck on her lips, which is permitted because Miss Luthor did pay extra after all. Much to her surprise, all she feels is how Lena’s lips barely ghost over her cheek before pressing down with a tender kiss. Her eyes flutter open again and Miss Luthor is so close to her now that her breath gets caught. She’s not sure why Lena didn’t peck her lips, though it’s possible that Miss Luthor is different than others.

Lena gently takes Kara’s arm, excusing herself from the others. “This benefit is selling paintings and all the money that’s being made goes to the children’s hospital,” she explains as they walk around. “You may choose a painting of your liking, regardless of its cost.”

Kara is surprised that Lena wants to buy her a painting when she already paid far too much. “I think I’ll let you select one for me instead,” she replies. “I trust your judgment.”

“As you wish,” Lena says, accepting Kara’s request.

“Can I ask you something?” Kara asks, now that they’re wandering around alone anyway.

“Yes,” Lena answers. “Ask me anything.”

“You paid a lot of money for this,” Kara says, trying be discreet. “I was wondering why you didn’t kiss me on the lips. Not that I am saying you should, it simply struck me as peculiar.”

“I would not kiss you unless you wish me to,” Lena answers. “Miss Grant thoroughly informed me about the rules, though I personally feel you should have a say whether you want to be kissed or not. Your body is your own.”

“That’s reasonable and respectful of you,” Kara replies, admiring Lena’s logic. She has never had a customer like Miss Luthor before and no, not because Lena is a woman. Nobody has ever given her a personal choice before in that matter when they paid for the whole package.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara smiles while she walks Lena home, having told her she wouldn’t mind walking her home after Miss Luthor had expressed she would walk to get fresh air. “I had a nice evening,” she says and it’s a sincere comment, not something she says to lure Lena into more paid dates.

“You’ve been good company, Kara,” Lena replies with a warm smile. “It was pleasant not to feel alone for one evening. I’m often crowded by people, but it tends to feel lonely. Feeling alone in a crowd is not a pleasant experience, so, thank you for making me feel… wanted, for who I am.”

“It is difficult for me to fathom someone would not want you for who you are,” Kara replies without much thinking, simply letting the truth slip. “You are an incredible woman and your company is much appreciated.”

“You are an expert flatterer,” Lena says with a wishful smile. “May I take you out on a date again sometime?”

“I’d be delighted to go out on a date with you again,” Kara answers, smiling warmly. “On one condition though,” she adds thoughtfully. “I don’t want you to pay for the next date,” she says, foregoing the rules of her job, though if she’s not paid would it truly count as dating a customer? Lena is the type of person who deserves a proper date, one she doesn’t have to pay for.

Lena raises a curious eyebrow. “As you wish,” she agrees.

Kara takes a step closer towards Lena, noticing how her eyes flit from her lips back up to her eyes. “Permission to kiss you?” she asks quietly.

“Permission granted,” Lena answers, smiling as soft lips press against her own.

Kara is breaking a few rules from her contract, but right now she doesn’t care. A soft sigh escapes her when their kiss breaks. “I will see you again soon,” she promises. “For now, I bid you goodnight.”

“Wait,” Lena says hurriedly, grasping Kara’s wrist just as the young woman was about to turn and walk away. “Can I interest you in a nightcap?”

Kara should say no, should honor her contract, should stick to the rules. Instead she nods and follows Lena inside. Rules be damned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
